The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage
by Aerisuke
Summary: One day, while out searching for Midna, Link finds himself in Spira and falls in love with Summoner Yuna. How will he get home? This takes place 1 year after Twilight Princess. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage Prologue

(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA AND TO MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND. THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE BOTH WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA AND MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND IS ON MY BACKUP. BUT THE PROBLEM IS IT'S GOING TO TAKE A WHILE BEFORE I UPLOAD THE CHAPTERS TO WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA AND MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND. HOPEFULLY, WHEN I GET MY BACKUP BACK, I WILL DO MORE OF MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND AND WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA (SINCE IT'S ALREADY FINISHED). OH AND ALSO, CHAPTERS 1 & 2 OF MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND WILL HOPEFULLY BE UPLOADED SOON. SO, BE AWARE OF THAT, OKAY? OH, AND I THINK SOME OF MY FANS ARE GOING TO SAY THAT THE LEGEND OF LINK: A SUMMONER'S PILGRIMAGE IS BETTER THAN WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA. WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE WHOLE STORY YET. ONLY THE BEGINNING OF WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA. THEN WHEN I FINISH WITH THE LEGEND OF LINK: A SUMMONER'S PILGRIMAGE, THEN YOU'RE GOING TO SEE WHICH STORY IS BETTER. SO THINK ABOUT IT. BYE! ALSO, I FORGOT TO ADD A PROLOGUE TO WHEN SASUKE MET YUNA. OH WELL. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!)

Story:  
One day, while out searching for Midna, Link finds himself in Spira and falls in love with Summoner Yuna. How will he get home? This takes place 1 year after Twilight Princess.

A group of guardians, a summoner and a hero dressed in green clothes with a green hat were sitting around a campfire in Zanarkand, Spira. The grey haired-man with the glasses was Auron. The Ronso was Kimahri Ronso. The Black Mage was Lulu. The one with the red orange hairdo was Wakka. The one who was a summoner while sitting right next to the man with the green hat and green clothes was Summoner Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska. And finally, sitting alongside Yuna was Link from Hyrule. He then got up and was about to walk up the rocks to look at the sunset. But before he did that, however, he smiled at Yuna and put his right hand on her right shoulder as if saying to her that everything would be alright. He then remembered what Midna had said when Link finally saw her in her human form.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful... that you've no words left?" ~ Midna.

Link then said to himself, "Midna... wherever you are, even if we're no longer together... I'll find you." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage Chapter 1: Leaving Ordon

About 1 year has passed since Midna had left Hyrule and went back to The Palace Of Twilight. Although Link thought of Ilia as a younger sister and not as a girlfriend, his heart still ached for Midna. So Link decided to head off to go and find Midna. He then left his house, and got on Epona. He then rode to Ordon Spring where Ilia would say goodbye to him. You see, Ilia knew that Link was still madly in love with Midna. But nonetheless, even though Link loved Midna, Ilia secretly loved him too. But she never got to tell him how she felt. As Link was about to leave Ordon, he got off of Epona and headed to see Ilia at Ordon Spring while he left Epona at the entrance of the spring after opening the gate. "Ilia..." said Link. "Oh... Link... it's you... so... you're finally leaving again, huh?" asked Ilia, sadly. "Yes." said Link. "Link... I want to ask you something." said Ilia. "What is it... Ilia?" asked Link. "About this "Midna" girl... what do you see in her?" asked Ilia. "Well... what I see in her is that even though she may have been mean to me at first when I first met her, she has been a lot nicer to me after I got the last Fused Shadow and completed The Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia. But underneath that big heart of hers.. she was the sweetest girl I've ever met next to you, Zelda and the other girls in Hyrule I met of course." said Link. "Link... do you love... Midna?" asked Ilia as Link gulped and finally said: "Yes. Yes I do." "I understand. But Link... as I said before when you were about to go to Hyrule Castle to deliver a gift to The Royal Family about a year ago... just... don't do anything reckless, okay? And as always... come home safely." said Ilia. "I will. And Ilia..." said Link. "Yes Link?" asked Ilia. "I know that you know that I love Midna. But... even though we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we can... still be friends, right?" asked Link. "Sure. So... friends?" asked Ilia as she reached out her right hand to Link's left hand to shake it. "Friends." said Link as they both did a friendly handshake. "Well... goodbye Ilia." said Link. "Goodbye Link... and please be careful." said Ilia. "I will." said Link as he got on Epona and left Ordon. "Goodbye... Link. Be careful." said Ilia to herself as she shed a few tears or so.

At The Mirror Of Twilight...

When Link finally got to The Mirror Of Twilight, he remembered the time that he and Midna had parted ways.

Flashback to 1 year ago...

"Well... I guess this is goodbye, huh? Light and shadow can't be together, as we already know. But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one." "said Midna. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I now know that the reason why the goddesses left The Mirror Of Twilight in this world... is because they felt that it was destiny that we should meet. Yes... that is what I believe." said Zelda. "Zelda... your words are kind, and your heart is true. But if all the people in Hyrule are like you... then maybe everything will be alright with you." said Midna as she was about to go back to The Palace Of Twilight. "Thank you... well, the princess spoke truly; as long as The Mirror Of Twilight's around... then... we could meet again. Link..." said Midna as she walked up to Link and kissed him. "Midna... what was that for?" asked Link, blushing in embarrassment. "That was a thank you.... and... I Love You... Link... Well... I guess I'll... see you around, then... well... goodbye." said Midna as she shed a tear to The Mirror Of Twilight as it cracked and Link and Zelda were the first ones to notice it. "Link... what's happening to the mirror!?" asked Zelda, shocked. "I don't know! Midna!" cried Link as Midna ran up the stairs that led to The Palace Of Twilight. "Midna..." said Link to himself. "Link..." said Midna as The Mirror Of Twilight finally broke into pieces. "Midna..." said Link as tears started falling out of his eyes as he hugged Zelda and began crying while Zelda consoled him. As Midna left Link and Zelda alone at The Mirror Of Twilight to where it once stood, Midna said: "Link... thank you for everything."

End of flashback...

"Midna..." said Link as he touched the ground to where the entrance to The Palace Of Twilight once stood. Suddenly, another portal opened, this time without The Twilit Messengers now that Zant was detroyed once and for all. "Wait a minute... will this... lead to... Midna?" asked Link to himself thinking that it would lead to his beloved Midna and her home. "Hold on Midna... I'm coming." said Link as he jumped up to the portal and disappeared without a trace. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage Chapter 2: Meet Summoner Yuna

When Link woke up, he found himself floating in water. He then woke up only to be disappointed that he wasn't in The Palace Of Twilight and he wasn't where Midna was. He then looked frantically around for her. "Midna? Midna, where are you? Midna!" cried Link. Suddenly, a blitzball hit him. "Hey there! Are you alright?" asked a man named Wakka who was standing in front of The Besaid Aurochs. "Hey!" cried Link as he walked on the water halfway to the shore and did the Jump Strike (from Twilight Princess) which made the blitzball go all the way to the village of Besaid. "Whoa! Cool!" exclaimed Wakka as he was surprised that Link could do that move. "Hey, kid. Mind doing that move again?" asked Wakka. "You mean this?" asked Link as he did the Jump Strike one last time. "Wow! That was so cool, dude! Who do you play for?" asked Wakka. "I am The Hero Of Legend!" cried Link as The Besaid Aurochs were mumbling about Link. "Wait, you're the hero of what again?" asked a confused Wakka. "I don't remember." said Link. "Ah! I guess Sin's toxin must have gotten to you. But if you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. You see, Sin destroyed Zanarkand a thousand years ago right before you were ever born. But what gets me though... is that we have to suffer because of what goofballs did way back when. By the way kid, were you close to Sin?" asked Wakka. "Well, no. You see... I was on my way to see a friend of mine but... then I saw this other portal that led to here, because my friend is The Twilight Princess, and she lives in The Palace Of Twilight. But, she went back home about a year ago. So I began my search for her, but like I said before, I saw another portal, hoping that it would lead to The Palace Of Twilight. But... I guess I'm in the wrong place, then." said Link. "Do you have to go so soon?" asked Wakka. "Well, I have to, but... I don't know how to get out of here." said Link. "Hmmm. Oh, I know! Maybe if you go to Luca, I'm sure you'll find your friend there. Hey, I like you kid. What's your name?" asked Wakka. "Link." said Link. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Link. I'm Wakka. Coach and captain of The Besaid Aurochs, brudda." said Wakka as he and Link shook hands. All of a sudden, Link's stomach growled. "Oh, what's the matter? You hungry? Don't worry Link. I'll get you something to eat. Okay boys! Back to the village!" cried Wakka as he and Link left to go back to the village of Besaid. Suddenly, Link ran to catch up to Wakka and asked, "Hey Wakka?" "Hmm? What is it, Link? What's wrong?" asked Wakka as he stopped walking and turned to look at Link. "When you said that you were the coach and captain of The Besaid Aurochs, I was about to ask you... is this Besaid?" asked Link. "Yes. You're not in... uh... where are you from again?" asked Wakka, unsure of where Link lived. "I'm from Ordon, which is in the land of Hyrule." said Link. "Well... sadly Link... you're not in Hyrule. You're in the village of Besaid, in the land of Spira." said Wakka. "Oh. By the way Wakka, what is this, "Sin" that you speak of?" asked Link. "What? You forgot about Sin, too?" asked Wakka. "I don't even know what this, "Sin" is." said a confused Link. "Well, if you ask me, Sin is like this big giant killer war about 50 feet tall. It can almost reach up to the sky!" cried Wakka. "Wow. That big, huh?" asked Link. "Yeah. But... that's not what I wanted to show you. Come here, this way." said Wakka as he led Link to the entrance of the village. "Y-You do remember the prayer... right Link?" asked Wakka. "Uh, sadly Wakka... I don't know any prayers. We never had prayers like that in Hyrule. Back in Hyrule, we only did it the Hylian way." said Link. "Link, that's like the basics of the team! Fine then, I'll show you." said Wakka as he did the prayer for Yevon. "Go on... you try it, Link." said Wakka as Link tried to do the prayer for Yevon also by copying Wakka. "You mean like... like this?" asked Link as he did the prayer of Yevon one last time. "Yeah! Now you're getting the hang of it! But if you keep it up, you'll have to do it at every temple in Spira later on. But for now, we have to go and meet the temple summoner. Come on Link... let's go." said Wakka as he and Link headed to Besaid Temple.

At the temple...

As Link and Wakka got inside the temple, he noticed a man named Kimahri standing while a woman named Lulu was sitting down on the stairs while the two of them were waiting for the temple summoner. "Uh... Wakka, who are those two?" asked Link. "The one on the right is Kimahri. The one on the left is Lulu. I'll tell you all about them later. But Lulu, man, does she have a hot temper. So you don't want to mess with her, Link... or otherwise, she'll say something mean. So... be aware of that." said Wakka. "Okay." said Link as Lulu came up to both Wakka and Link. "Who... are you?" asked Lulu. "I'm uh..." said Link but Wakka rudely interrupted him by saying, "Lulu... this is Link." said Wakka. She then scoffed and walked away. "What's wrong? All I did was introduce myself." said Link. "She's not really interested im strangers." said Wakka. "Why?" asked Link. "I'll tell you later." said Wakka as the door opened and there stood Summoner Yuna. As Yuna was about to collapse, Kimahri caught her just in time. Link then breathed a sigh of relief. "Huh?" asked Link. "Who... who's that?" asked Link to himself. "I've done it! I have become a summoner!", to which Link whistled at her.

Later that night...

"Hey Link, why don't you go say hi to her, ya?" asked Wakka as he pushed Link to where Yuna was sitting with an old man, an old woman, and a young girl. "You heathen!" cried the old man. "Stay away from the summoner!" cried the old woman. "You're a bad man! Go away! And stay away from Summoner Yuna!" cried the little girl. "Well excuse me! I happen to be The Hero Of Legend, thank you very much!" said Link, in an angry tone of voice. "But it was really my fault to begin with." said Yuna as she stood up and was about to walk over to Link. "Lady Yuna! Please be careful!" cried the old man as he sighed. "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier. Could I please know you name?" asked Yuna. "I'm Link. It's a pleasure to meet you... uh... Yuna." said Link as he and Yuna shook hands, to which Link was blushing. "Hey Link! Do you think I can become high summoner?" asked Yuna. "Well... I... um..." said Link as he cleared his throat. "Anyway... you know that aeon thing that I saw earlier, Yuna? I think that was.. awesome!" cried Link as he smiled. "Really?" asked Yuna. "Really." said Link. "So... tomorrow then. We can... talk more. And... you can tell me... all about Hyrule!" cried Yuna as the little girl came back. "Lady Yuna! Come play with me some more!", to which Yuna silently nodded her head, "yes" and went back to the group. "So Link, what do you think of Yuna... she's cute, ya?" asked Wakka. "Yes. I think I'm starting to like this, "Yuna" girl." said Link. "Great! But don't get any ideas!" cried Wakka. "Hey, I don't know if I can promise that, big guy." said Link. "Hey Link, if you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you." said Wakka. "Well... I guess I am... kind of tired." said Link as he stretched his arms out and yawned to which Wakka laughed. "What? What's so funny?" asked Link. "You, Link. You know what Link? I think we're going to become great friends, don't you think?" asked Wakka. "Yes Wakka, my man. I think this is the beginning of a new friendship. Well, see you in the morning." said Link as he headed off to bed. "Goodnight Link!" cried Wakka. "Goodnight Wakka!" cried Link as he headed off to bed.

In Link's dream...

Later that night, Link had a strange dream. In his dream, he walked over to where Yuna was standing. "Uh Yuna... where's the boat?" asked Link. "Don't worry, Link. If worse comes worse, I'm sure that everyone will look for us if that boat doesn't come right away." said Yuna. "Are you sure about that?" asked Link. Yuna then silently nodded her head, "yes". "Hey Link? Can you promise me one thing?" asked Yuna. "Sure. What is it Yuna?" asked Link, smiling. "Promise me that you will take me to Hyrule, okay?" asked Yuna. "Okay." said Link. Suddenly, Midna (in human form) came. "Link!" cried Midna. "Midna? What are you doing here?" asked Link. "Link, why are you flirting with another woman when you should be finding me?" asked Midna. "Midna... we were just talking! I don't even know this woman." said Link. "Link, what are you doing?" asked Yuna, whispering. "Just play along, alright?" asked Link, whispering. "Alright." said Yuna whispering as Link then cleared his throat and said, "Actually, she's my... long lost sister." lied Link. "Okay then... how does she know your name?" asked Midna. "Uh... I've been looking for her... for 7 years... ever since I was 11." said Link. "Oh, then how did you find her?" asked Midna. "Well... my parents died... so Rusl kind of adopted me as his adopted son, which is why Colin is my little brother and Aryll is my little sister. My parents kind of separated us right after she was born, because of a divorce. Which is why I've been looking for her for 7 years straight." said Link. "Well... okay. I get it... sort of." said Midna, unsure about Yuna. Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared. "It's been a while... Link." said Ganondorf. "Ganondorf!?" asked Link. "But how!? I thought we killed you!?" asked Midna, shocked along with Link. "And this time... revenge will be mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" chuckled Ganondorf, evilly as he grabbed Midna and choked her. "Midna!" cried Link. "You're mine now... Twilight Princess! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" cried Ganondorf as he stabbed Midna to which blood came out of her mouth. "Goodbye... Link." said Midna to herself as Ganondorf threw her into the water as she drowned and died. "Midna! NOOOOOOOO!" cried Link. "You'll pay for this!" cried Link as he charged towards Ganondorf but Ganondorf pushed Link to the ground, by knocking him, unconscious. "Link! No!" cried Yuna as Ganondorf grabbed Yuna and knocked her unconscious as they disappeared out of sight. Ganondorf's booming voice then echoed throughout Besaid, saying: "If you want to see your precious Yuna again, come to my castle. So try to save her Link... if you can! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!", as he chuckled one last time.

Out of Link's dream...

"Yuna!?" cried Link. "Oh. It was just a dream. But... it seemed so real. Did Midna... actually... die? No, that's crazy Link, what are you thinking? I mean you still have to find Midna, right? But... how will I find Midna if I can't go back to Hyrule?" asked Link to himself. Suddenly, he heard Wakka and Lulu talking. "He's dead, okay? Dead! Look, Tidus looked a lot liked Chappu. But Link? I'm sorry. But Link does not look at lot like Chappu, nor is he actually Chappu! But despite what he looks like, he isn't Chappu! You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" cried Lulu. "Yeah but Lulu... Link needed our help. What else was I supposed to do... abandon him!?" cried Wakka, getting angry at Lulu for making a remark about Link. "Wakka... he does want to go back to Hyrule, right?" asked Lulu. "Yeah, but... the only problem is... he can't find a way out of Spira." said Wakka, feeling sorry for Link. "Excuse me, Wakka!? What was that!?" asked Lulu as she got closer to Wakka. "Yeah, but..." said Wakka but was rudely interrupted by Lulu. "That's it! No more! Enough Wakka!" cried a pouting Lulu as she went back to the tent. "Uh, Wakka... who's Tidus? And who is Chappu?" asked Link. "Well... sadly, Link... Tidus died 2 years ago... when Yuna was only 15." said Wakka, sadly. "How did he... die... Wakka?" asked Link. "Well... sadly... Tidus was a blitzball player... and he fell madly in love with Yuna. You see Link, I thought of Tidus as a little brother... he was always keeping his eyes on Yuna... and only Yuna. Until one day, he was trying to find Rikku... in Mushroom Rock Road. But sadly... he died after being killed by the so-called machina made by the Al-Bhed themselves... Chappu was also killed by the Al-Bhed, too. But except... he joined The Crusaders... that is until Sin came... and... Chappu... passed away... along with Tidus. You see... Link and Chappu were best friends. In fact, not only did they look alike but they felt like brothers! But... it's a tragedy that they both died. That's why... even to this day... I've always hated the Al-Bhed." said Wakka as he clutched left fist in anger. Link then turned away from Wakka and said, "I'm sorry." said Link. "It's alright. Anyway, you should go to bed. You look tired!" cried Wakka. "Well then... goodnght... Wakka." said Link as he fell asleep within minutes. "Goodnight... Link." said Wakka as he fell asleep on one of the beds across from Link. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend Of Link: A Summoner's Pilgrimage Chapter 3: Leaving Besaid And Arriving At Kilika

(NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING: "YOU COULD HAVE PUT LEAVING BESAID AND ARRIVING AT KILIKA AS TWO SEPARATE CHAPTERS.", RIGHT? WELL, THE ONLY REASON WHY I MADE IT LONGER WAS NOT ONLY BECAUSE YUNA WAS LEAVING BESAID BUT IT'S BECAUSE I INCLUDED LINK'S AND YUNA'S CONVERSATION ABOUT MIDNA, GANONDORF, ZELDA, AND THE REST OF LINK'S FRIENDS IN HYRULE. I ALSO WANTED TO INCLUDE THE SENDING. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER! OH AND ONE MORE THING: IN THE PROLOGUE, I FORGOT TO ADD RIKKU, SO MY BAD. BUT YES RIKKU WAS IN THE OPENING SCENE. I JUST FORGOT TO ADD HER. ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON, LINK WILL BE KNOWN AS THE HERO OF LIGHT BECAUSE HE RESTORED LIGHT TO THE LAND OF HYRULE, ALL RIGHT?)

The next day...

Link then stretched and yawned after he just woke up. "Link!" cried Wakka as Link waved at him. "Better go see what they're up to." said Link to himself. "Oh! Good morning, Link. Did you have a good sleep and sweet dreams?" asked Wakka. "Well... when you came into my tent last night, Wakka... I had a nightmare." said Link. "Oooh! What was it about?" asked Wakka. "I don't want to talk about it." said Link. "Oh. I see. Oh! That reminds me... I've got a little present for you." said Wakka. "A present... for me? Oh Wakka, you shouldn't have." said Link. "I wanted to give this present to you as a token of our friendship." said Wakka as he gave Link Tidus' sword, Brotherhood. "Whoa! You're giving this to me?" asked Link. "Yes. That was Tidus' sword, you know." said Lulu. "Oh. I had no idea. If you say so, Lulu." said Link. "Anyways... where's Yuna?" asked Wakka. "Well... she did say we were going on the same boat, didn't she?" asked Link. "Yeah. Hey! Maybe when you get a chance to talk to her, then you'll get to know each other a little bit more!" cried Wakka. "Yeah." said Link. "Midna..." muttered Link when he thought about Midna. "Hmm? Did you say something, Link?" asked Wakka. "Oh! No! I said nothing! You must be hearing things, Wakka." said Link as he chuckled nervously. Just then, Yuna came. "So anyway, why do we have to wait here for Yuna?" asked Link. "That's because Yuna came to this village ten years agp, when the last Calm started." said Wakka. "Uh, Wakka... The Calm? What Calm?" asked a confused Link. "Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she did have the talent... and became an apprentice. But now... as of today, she leaves Besaid as a summoner." said Wakka. "Since this is our journey... we will all leave together." said Lulu as Yuna came out of the temple while dragging the suitcase. "You know Yuna, you really don't need all that luggage." said Lulu. "Ah... they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples that we are about to visit." said Yuna. "This isn't a vacation, Yuna." said Wakka. "Yeah. Wakka's right, Yuna. Why not leave your suitcase here? After all, we will only be gone for a few months, right?" asked Link. "I guess... I guess you're right, Link. No... the both of you are right, in fact." said Yuna as she left the suitcase. "Okay! Off we go!" cried Wakka. Wakka and Lulu then continued walking ahead of Yuna. Link then decided to stay together with Yuna... just in case they would get separated. "Yuna?" asked Link as he noticed that Yuna had bid Yevon goodbye as she did the Yevon bow. "Yuna... let's go." said Link as he held out his hand for Yuna to hold it. "Right." said Yuna as they held hands as the party exited the village. Just then, the group went into the promontory that overlooked the whole village. "Take your time." said Lulu as Yuna nodded her head and said, "Mm." "Come on, come on! We haven't gotten all day!" cried Link. "Wait Link... we have to wait." said Wakka as he folded his arms. "Huh? What do you mean, "we have to wait", Wakka?" asked a confused Link. Yuna then walked over to Wakka. "So... are you ready, Yuna?" asked Wakka as Yuna nodded her head and said, "Yes. Let's go." "Finally." muttered Link. Just then, Kimahri appeared and prepared to attack Link.

After the battle...

"Kimahri! Link! That's enough!" cried Wakka. "Stop it you two! That's enough!" cried Lulu to Link and Kimahri which made Kimahri walk away. "Who was that guy? And why did he attack me all of a sudden?" asked Link. "That's Kimahri Ronso of The Ronso Tribe. Back in Mt. Gagazet where he comes from, he's learned the fiends' way of fighting." said Lulu. "Yeah but... that's not what I meant!" cried Link. "He's another one of Yuna's guardians." said Wakka. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Link. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri is pretty quiet, which is why he doesn't that much anyway. But he has always protected me ever since I was a little girl!" cried Yuna. "Ah. I see. I get it... sort of." said Link as the party continued walking. After the party arrived at the dock, they got on the boat. Of course, all the villagers cried and waved goodbye as their beloved summoner was leaving home and wasn't going to come back for a while. "Goodbye." said Yuna as she did the Yevon bow.

Later that day...

Link was standing next to Wakka and Lulu. "Oh Link! I almost forgot! I haven't told you we're were going yet! First to Kilika Island, then we switch boats and head for Luca. But before that though, Yuna's got to pray at the temple. So I'll be guarding. We're also praying for the Aurochs' victory, too, so you come along, ya?" asked Wakka. "Great plan." said Lulu as she did an exasperated sigh. "Hey! It is a great plan!" cried Wakka. "Don't look at me!" cried Link. Afterward, Link decided to go and see Yuna only to find a crowd gathering arouns her. "Word is that summoner's noble blood!" cried the sailor in blue. "I hear she's Lord Braska's daughter!" cried the bare-chested sailor. "Hmmm... ya don't say?" asked the sailor in blue. "Lord Braska's... daughter?" asked Link. "Hmph." said the bare-chested sailor as he looked at Link. Link then decided to get more information on Yuna. "So wait... Wakka... is Yuna's father famous or something?" asked Link. "Why yes... she's the daughter of High Summoner Braska who defeated Sin ten years ago. You remember seeing his statue at the temple, right, Link?" asked Wakka. "Oh... yeah. That guy." said Link as he finally remembered who Braska was. "Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!" cried Wakka. "Wow... her father must me... really popular... like Princess Zelda... and Midna." muttered Link when he said Zelda's and Midna's names and while thinking about them... especially Midna. "Anyway... I'm going to go talk to her." said Link. "Okay. Good luck, Link because I think you guys are gonna get along just fine!" cried Wakka as he smiled at Link and as Link walked to where Yuna was. "Uh... hi, Yuna." said Link as he approached Yuna. "Oh! Hi, Link!" cried Yuna as Link stretched his arms. "The wind... it's nice." said Yuna. "Yeah." said Link as the two of them suddenly started giggling. "You're the Hero Of Light, aren't you, and you're from Hyrule, right?" asked Yuna. "You heard that from Wakka?" asked Link. "Yes." said Yuna. "He also said that you were looking for a friend... her name is Midna... right?" asked Yuna. "Wait... how do you know her name?" asked Link as he got closer to Yuna. "Wakka told me... he told me all about you, Link." said Yuna as she smiled. "Oh." said Link. "Blabbermouth." said Link to himself. "Yeah... I've been looking for her for about a year now. And... a year has already passed since Midna and I saved Princess Zelda and the land of Hyrule." said Link. "Oh... what was she like?" asked Yuna curious to know more about Midna. "Well..." said Link as he told Yuna the story of him and Midna.

A little while later...

After Link was done telling his story to Yuna, she was in awe at how interesting Link was and his story about Midna. "Wow... what a story. So you've known her for quite a long time, right?" asked Yuna. "Yeah." said Link. "But you know... if you find her in Luca, then you'll be able to see her again, right?" asked Yuna. "Mm-hmm." said Link. "You know, Link, our meeting like this must be a blessing of Yevon!" cried Yuna. "But... what will you do if you see Midna in Luca, Link?" asked Yuna. "I don't know... maybe I'll ask her to marry me." said Link. "You love her... very much... don't you, Link?" asked Yuna. "Yes." said Link. "Well, sooner or later... we might find her in Luca, no? After all, you might be able to find someone you recognize... like Midna... right?" asked Yuna. "Hmm." said Link as he nodded his head along with Yuna. Just then, the boat shook. As Link grabbed onto Yuna's hand she bumped into a harpoon. Sin had attacked. The party then began battling Sin.

After the battle...

After the battle with Sin was over, Link was nowhere in sight or to be found. "Is everyone okay?" asked Lulu. "Yeah. Hey... where's Link?" asked Yuna. "Link? Link? No... no... he's not... don't tell me he... hold on, Link! I'm coming!" cried Wakka as he jumped into the sea. "Wakka!" cried Yuna as Kimahri shook his head.

Later that day...

While Wakka was bringing an unconscious Link back to the surface, Kilika had been attacked by Sin! Wakka then brought an unconscious Link safely back to the ship. "Link!" cried Yuna as she ran to him. "Link? Link... hey... wake up! Link! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" cried Yuna as she begged for him to wake up.

In Link's dream...

While Link was unocnscious, he had a dream about Midna. He had a dream about meeting Midna for the first time when he was a wolf and she was an imp. "Huh? What happened? What the... oh... great." said Link as a wolf. Link then began biting the chain. "Grrr! I have to get out of here! Huh? Who's there?" cried Link as he noticed Midna (as an imp) standing there. She then appeared right in front of him. "I found you! Oooh! Aren't you scary! Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Staring and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you... if you were nice. Eee hee!" said Midna with a giggle as Link started growling at her but then stopped. "Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" cried Midna as she tapped Link's nose to which he glared at her. She then giggled and said, "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" as she did some kind of ball which freed Link. "What the...?" asked a surprised Link. "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee! So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" said Midna as she disappeared in front of Link and then reappeared in front of his prison cell while giggling. After Link escaped the prison cell, he noticed that Midna had disappeared. "That was easier that I thought. Now where did that... imp go?" asked Link. Midna then reappeared as Link barked at her. "Hmmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen... I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." said Midna as Link finally calmed down. "Huh?" asked Link as Midna pulled his right ear and said, "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything from me, just give me a sign! So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" as she kicked Link to which he shouted, "Hey!"

Out of Link's dream...

When Link woke up, he was still on the boat with Yuna and her friends. He then realized that he was laying down on Yuna's lap. "I will defeat Sin! I must defeat Sin!" cried a determined Yuna. "Yuna..." said Link. "Huh? Link! You're okay!" cried Yuna as she hugged him realizing that he was still alive while believing him dead while cradling him in her arms as she was hugging him.

At Kilika...

Yuna and her friends (including Link) got out of the boat as they arrived at Kilika. "Greetings! I am Summoner Yuna! I am a summoner that just came from the temple in Besaid!" cried Yuna as she did a Yevon bow. "M'lady Summoner!" cried a woman. "If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." said Yuna. "Ah, thanks be to ye!" cried a man. "Our loved ones... we feared they would become fiends!" cried the woman. "Please... take me to them." said Yuna as the man and woman led her to their so-called "loved ones". Since Link had no idea what was going on, he decided to go and see the "sending". "Uh... Lulu... what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" asked a confused Link as Lulu did an exasperated sigh. "You know what, Link? You truly are clueless... are you sure it's your memory that's the problem?" asked Lulu. "Yeah, but... I don't even know what a sending is!" cried an angry Link after being insulted by Lulu. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? You see, Link... the sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." said Lulu. "So... summoners have to do this?" asked Link. "Mm." said Lulu as she nodded her head as Yuna began the sending.

After the sending...

While everyone was mourning for their loved ones, Link was kind of shocked when he saw the sending. Back in Hyrule, no one had ever heard about summoners, pilgrimages, Sin, or sendings. All they ever heard of was the twilight and The Mirror Of Twilight. "Wow... you know, Lulu... for Yuna... it must be tough... to be a summoner." said Link. "Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the very beginning... what it meant to become a summoner. But all we can do now... is to protect her along the way... until the end." said Lulu. "Until the... "end"? Wait a minute... Lulu... what's the "end"?" asked Link as everyone looked at him and Lulu. SHe then sighed and said, "Until she defeats Sin." as she walked to Yuna. "I hope... I hope I did okay." said Yuna as she walked to Lulu. "You did very well! They've reached the Farplane by now. But... no tears next time, yes?" asked Lulu as she stroked Yuna's hair. Link then went to bed later that night.


End file.
